Essência
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: Simplesmente, amei o mal e, no final, aconteceu-me igual a Virgem, fui trancafiada na água. Perdi os sentidos, e, agora, estou perdendo a alma... E, igualmente o amor fora jurado para ela, para mim também foi...Tola, fora eu que acreditei!Agora, morrerei acreditando somente a minha desgraça, consumida por um amor ilusório e pecaminoso. Minha alma, se foi... E o meu fim chegou.


_**Sinopse completa: **"Eu acreditava... Era crente e permanecia no interior de minha reprimenda. Eu temia, sabia o certo e errado, porém..._  
_Eu caí, aprofundei-me naqueles olhos._  
_Eu senti..._  
_Simplesmente, amei o mal e, no final, aconteceu-me igual a Virgem, fui trancafiada na água. Perdi os sentidos, e, agora, estou perdendo a alma... E, igualmente o amor fora jurado para a Virgem, para mim também foi..._  
_Tola, fora eu que acreditei!_  
_Mas, como eu disse antes, isso não me fará mais ou menos do que hoje sou._  
_Eu me entreguei, e, agora, morrerei acreditando somente na minha desgraça, consumida por um amor ilusório e pecaminoso._  
_Ah, agora, minha alma, se foi..._  
_E o meu fim chegou!"_

* * *

_**Gêneros: **Ação, Amizade, Angst, Aventura, Darkfic, Death Fic, Drama, Ecchi, Fantasia, Ficção Científica, Hentai, Horror, Humor Negro, Lemon, Mistério, Poesia, Romance, Suspense, Tragédia, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Yuri_  
_**Avisos: **Bissexualidade, Estupro, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Incesto, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Shotacon/Lolicon, Tortura, Violência  
__**Shipper:** ItaHina, ItaSaku, SasuHina, NejiHina, KakaSaku, GaaIno, SasuHana, NeruTen, ShikaTema._

* * *

_**Notas da História:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto._  
_Essa fanfic têm conteúdo fantástico e crenças fictícias, em um universo totalmente criado por mim. Baseei-a, resumidamente e em pequenos aspectos, na religião neopagã Wicca, ao qual venera, como a divindade máxima, a Deusa - ou Grande Mãe. Nessa minha fic, não há o Deus cristão e os demônios não tem ligação alguma com Lúcifer. Então, não me critiquem por isso, pois já estou esclarecendo aqui._  
_Ah, coloquei os gêneros Yaoi e Yuri mais por precaução do que por, realmente, aparecer em demasia na fic. Na realidade, será abordado de forma bem superficial e quase inexistente._  
_Bem, quanto ao título, na filosofia a "essência" é aquilo que define o que todos nós somos, algo imutável que denota o nosso verdadeiro "eu". Entenderão melhormente no desenrolar da fic._  
_Se forem para criticar ou desrespeitar a mim - por abordar sobre essa religião, além de a cultivar - ou os leitores da fic, por favor, não leia a fic para evitar conflitos maiores._  
_Mas, se for mente aberta..._  
_Seja bem vindo(a)!_

* * *

**_N/A_: **_Yo minna!_  
_Ah, eu NÃO posso mais postar fic, não posso mesmo! Tenho muitas para atualizar, porém essa já está totalmente pronta! Eu queria a postar somente quando eu concluísse, ao menos, duas de minhas fics, porém estou super ansiosa com essa, já que é a primeira que aborda um universo que eu criei e envolve crenças fantasiosas. Minha primeira fic fantástica *o* Que emoção!_  
_Bem, espero que tenham lido as Notas da História, pois, depois, não quero ninguém falando que estou desrespeitando alguma crença e tal._  
_A atualização dessa fic acontecerá de três em três dias, pois a mesma está pronta._  
_Hum... Acho que é só! Qualquer dúvida, é só me falar que esclareço ^o^_  
_Então, sem mais enrolação..._  
_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_Prólogo_

[...]

_Depois de todas as palavras, sentimentos, estimas e, principalmente, das desgraças e crenças profanas, eu emergi..._

[...]

_A água banhava o meu corpo. Estava tão gélida e sólida... Eu me sentia pesar, em um modo flutuante e totalmente esmagador, trazendo sensações e conflituosos pensamentos muito sublimes e tempestuosos._

_Eu tentava abranger minha mente com todo aquele estado de torpor que acabei por adquirir com minha imersão naquela água, mas era algo difícil, quando eu já não acreditava mais._

_E, essa não difusão de corpo e pensamento, fez-me sentir a pressão esmagadora da água cada vez mais sobre o meu corpo... Ah... É! Sobre o meu, mas não tão meu mais, corpo..._

[...]

_Anos, dias..._

_Eu contava, mas parei em determinado tempo._

_Tempo..._

_O que é o tempo?_

_Não sei, não consigo distinguir, muito menos prever. Apenas sei e afirmo que essa pressão me aprofundou muito mais no meu estado de torpor do corpo..._

_Mais uma vez eu havia fracassado, por simplesmente não acreditar._

_Eu sabia que não tinha mais salvação, e essa era a minha única crença._

_Por muitos anos eu acreditei. Sempre formulava tudo com o que me falavam, indicavam ou, simplesmente, o que percebiam e, com minha total atenção, eu captava e acreditava._

_Foi um erro!_

_Acreditar em demasia é errar com súbito conhecimento disso. É ser tolo e reconhecer..._

_Reconhecendo isso tão tardiamente não me torna menos ou mais do que sou hoje._

_Não sou mais dona de meu pensamento, nem mesmo corpo... Porém, se eu fracassar mais uma vez, ei de perder o meu único refúgio nessa desgraça de água que só me afunda com sua pressão tempestuosa de conflito interno em meu âmago._

[...]

_Está indo embora, como eu temia._

_A única coisa que me restara, enfim, se irá._

_É triste saber que meu fim será assim, mas, como eu fui crente nisso o tempo – que eu, por ventura, ainda não sei o que é – inteiro de minha existência nessa imersão, não posso acabar por me atormentar com minhas desilusões e arrependimentos, fazendo-me de vítima._

_Não há esperança, apenas a crença daquilo que eu já não mais acredito, que era a minha única salvação..._

_A alma..._

_O ser, na crença disforme e desgraçada do meu povo, é formado pelos cinco elementos..._

_Água, fogo, terra, ar e alma, que causam o espírito, depois, o pensamento e, por conseguinte, o corpo._

_Meu corpo se foi..._

_Meu pensamento se confundiu..._

_E, agora, minha descrença na alma se fortalecera, trazendo-me a desgraça._

_Eu sinto a pressão mais forte em mim. Sinto algo comprimindo meu corpo, levando-me para as profundezas da metafísica, elevando minha alma ao encontro do Outro Mundo, deixando rastros nessa feitoria líquida no mundo da Mãe Tríplice imanente._

_Deixei-me rogar e aventurei-me ao fechar os olhos e esperar pela exumação..._

_Acontecia, por fim, a descrença._

_Eu não estaria em paz!_

[...]

_Meus sentidos me enganavam, como alegava a crença de meu povo. A razão e conhecimento pleno e verdadeiro estavam na alma, cuja me mostraria todas as respostas das quais eu buscava. Eu **tinha **que acreditar nela, por mais que não à sentisse..._

_Meu passado era crente! Eu sempre fui – quando eu sabia definir o que era o tempo – uma pessoa que acreditava na alma, por mais que eu não a sentisse... Eu tinha contato com o sobrenatural e me sentia viva e acreditada naquela magia e ilusão que me envolviam..._

_O mal era passageiro, nada que eu pudesse me preocupar ou, até mesmo, acreditar. Ele passava longe..._

_Mas, daí, tudo mudou! E, por causa dessa mudança, eu desacreditei na alma, que, agora, seria a minha salvação, e comecei a acreditar em meus sentidos..._

_Havia uma lenda, da qual, por mais que eu a vivencie, não consigo acreditar. Talvez seja essa a minha punição por ter acolhido outra adoração, não mais à crença de meu povo._

_A lenda..._

_Eu acreditava... Era crente e permanecia no interior de minha reprimenda. Eu temia, sabia o certo e errado, porém..._

_Eu caí, aprofundei-me **naqueles **olhos._

_Eu senti..._

_Simplesmente, amei o mal e, no final, aconteceu-me igual a Virgem, fui trancafiada na água. Perdi os sentidos, e, agora, estou perdendo a alma... E, igualmente o amor fora jurado para a Virgem, para mim foi..._

_Tola, fora eu que acreditei!_

_Mas, como eu disse antes, isso não me fará mais ou menos do que hoje sou._

_Eu me entreguei, e, agora, morrerei acreditando somente na minha desgraça, consumida por um amor ilusório e pecaminoso._

_Ah, agora, minha alma, se foi..._

_O meu fim chegou!_

[...]

_Depois de todas as palavras, sentimentos, estimas e, principalmente, das desgraças e crenças profanas, eu emergi..._

_Sentia a água ao meu redor redobrar ao movimento contrário que meu corpo fazia. Ela era gelada, como eu já não conseguia a sentir. Havia, lá, uma pressão, sugando-me para baixo, levando-me, novamente, para as profundezas._

_Porém, meus olhos estavam pesados demais pra mim os abrir e visualizar algo. Eu senti as mãos firmes e ásperas que tocaram a minha cintura, o cheiro inebriante, levemente almiscarado e pungente; ouvi o rosnar tão excitantemente rouco, que causou um turbilhão de pulsos desconexos em meus pensamentos. Eu havia ganhado meus pensamentos, novamente. Depois, quando erguida, minha pele se aqueceu ao sentir os braços fortes me circundando com desespero e, por fim, seus lábios, famintos, tomando os meus._

_Eu retribuí... Era uma vontade incontrolável, que eu não pude ignorar. A língua ávida... Eu reconhecia aquele gosto, cheiro, urro e toque... Era **ele**, mas eu precisava confirmar..._

_Com dificuldade, senti minhas pálpebras se erguerem... Lentamente, diferente da pressa que eu tinha para saber se era mesmo quem eu pensava ser. Uma eternidade de momento efêmero – agora eu já tinha noção do tempo, e o entendia – passou-se para, enfim, eu visualizar..._

**_Aquele olhos._**

_Nada comparado, eu sei, às suas palavras..._

_"Eu, realmente, te amo" ele disse, rouco e verdadeiro._

_Então, simplesmente, escureceu!_

_Aprofundei-me novamente na água?_

_Talvez, mas, ao menos, eu havia me recuperado... Corpo, pensamento e alma..._

_E, por mais que fosse uma ilusão da perda da alma, da transição do imanente para o Outro Mundo, eu recebi, com clareza, o amor do mal..._

_O amor de Itachi._

_Memórias da Virgem_

[...]

**Um, dois, três... E, assim, consecutivamente.**

**Contava os passos receosos e suaves, muito lentos pela insegurança. Sentia o coração assincronamente bater desesperado, ignorante aos próprios estímulos nervosos, comandando a se acalmar. A respiração soava em um contraste desnorteante, chamando a atenção por onde passava, por mais que, naquele local, só tivesse a presença dele e dela.**

**Ela continuava a sua contagem. A cabeça pendia para trás, apoiada no tronco amarronzado cheio de frestas e cascas negras, além da textura opaca e com uma grande mancha esverdeada, constatando os musgos que pregariam não tão tardiamente quanto queria em seus cabelos, naquele instante, rebeldes. **

**Os olhos estavam fechados, os ouvidos perdidos no silencio do local... Mas ela ouvia, com muita clareza, os passos do homem. Ela, com as mãos apoiadas na grama verde, emanava toda sua energia espiritual, imersa em sua alma tão pura quanto à água do lago purificador, mantendo a sua conexão com a Mãe Tríplice – Deusa imanente e sábia, Mãe de todos, a Natureza – que lhe guiava por aquela viagem na qual podia identificar o que vinha de fora, sem, realmente, usar os sentidos.**

**Provavelmente, ele pensa que estou dormindo, pensou um pouco antes de, enfim, os passos tornarem a quantia exata para estar em seu campo de visão.**

**Sua conexão com a energia Natural intensificou-se, ao qual ela pôde sentir as vibrações, mesmo que seu tato estivesse inerente a todo o turbilhão de desgaste por estabelecer o seu contato com o mundo da Mãe.**

**Ela sentia ele se aproximar e, por mais concentrada que estivesse, um sorriso involuntário se fez em seus lábios rosados, só por sentir a presença dele. O corpo vibrava em expectativa, enquanto que o coração era desesperador em si. Notou ele a rodear, com passos cautelosos, e logo ela quebrou totalmente sua conexão espiritual.**

**Braços fortes a ergueram, as mãos masculinas a pegaram por debaixo das axilas, levantando-a até que o corpo todo estivesse encostado no tronco, os pés praticamente flutuantes. Fora bem repentinamente, tanto que o ar lhe faltou por um bom tempo. **

**Mas ela não se importava...**

**Era ele ali!**

**Não houvera, sequer, tempo para que pudesse abrir os olhos e apreciar a perfeição daquele que tanto amava, pois logo seus lábios eram pressionados pelos quentes dele. Eram movimentos lentos, mas com selvageria... Ela sentia toda a necessidade que ele sentia dela, e, mais uma vez, indagou-se se era apenas um desejo...**

**Os lábios se encontravam, mas ainda não era nada aprofundado. Só um sentindo o outro, daquele modo escondido que os desnorteavam com vontade. Ela inspirou com dificuldade e força, e então o cheiro másculo e desnorteante lhe tonteou. Ela respirava lentamente, mas com gana de mais. Queria sentir o efeito daquele cheiro em seu corpo novamente, que se arrepiou por inteiro ao deleitar-se nos pequenos fragmentos daquele homem em pequenas partículas transportadas para seus pulmões.**

**Ela sentia o seu interior vibrar e quando menos esperou, ele lhe abriu os lábios, adentrando a língua em seu interior úmido, buscando saborear do seu gosto doce.**

**E então, ele gemeu.**

**A voz... Ela adentrou seus sensíveis ouvidos por uma eternidade efêmera. Compactada em pequenos estímulos nervosos, que lhe deram, pela primeira vez, prazer. Insana, era o que definia a voz. Maculada, a entonação. Maliciosa, o tom. O corpo tremeu, e seu ser ansiou. Queria mais...**

**Até que ele passou as mãos ásperas por sua cintura coberta, mas que, mesmo assim, lhe queimava ao toque.**

**Tremeu e não houvera processamento, algum, do que lhe aguardava em seguida, quando seu lábios foram sugados com força, comprimidos pela pressão esmagadora dos dele. Ela gemeu e ele sorriu malicioso.**

**E, então, ele se separou de seus lábios, ainda segurando e arrebatando sua cintura com firmeza, queimando sua pele ali – algo que lhe dava um imenso prazer. **

**Mas ela queria mais...**

** Por isso, ergueu a cabeça, respirando com dificuldade, quase ofegando, ainda com os olhos fechados. Ela sentiu a mão dele subir de sua cintura, passando por toda a lateral do lado esquerdo de seu corpo, contornado seus seios e buscando o seu pescoço. Usou a unha ali e marcou a pele alva, fazendo-a sentir ardência e prazer. A mão, não suave, muito menos carinhosa, pegou em seu queixo, em uma ordem muda para que abrisse os olhos.**

**E ela o fez!**

**Algo vibrou em seu interior ao mirar aqueles olhos. Mexeu desconfortável com a intensidade com a qual era comida... Sim, ela não era olhada, e sim mastigada e deglutida por olhos canibais e de muito envolvimento. Sadismo adornava a íris colorada de tons únicos que ela nunca vira antes. Ela, naquele momento, sentiu dor e prazer, ao sadismo tão repleto e vivo naquele homem.**

**Ofegou com a dificuldade de respiração e desnorteou com o olhar.**

**Aquele olhar avermelhado e negro... Ela não sabia identificar a verdadeira cor. Mas era sádica, maliciosa e, até mesmo, odiosa. Porém, lá, escondida em um canto daqueles mirantes, ela notou aquilo que fazia o seu coração vibrar...**

**Não esperou palavras para definir aquilo.**

**Mas elas vieram...**

** _ Eu te amo... _ Ele se aproximou, e tomou seus lábios levemente. _... Sakura.**

** _ Eu também te amo...**

[...]

Sentou-se abruptamente.

Novamente, aquele sonho.

O suor lhe escorria abundantemente pela face, enquanto que respirava ofegante, com rapidez e dificuldade. Ela sentia as sensações tão... Vivas e reais. Era como se estivesse no lugar dessa mulher que sempre aparecia em seu sonho.

_ Mas é impossível. Impossível! _ Exaltou-se enquanto balançava a cabeça, convencendo-se de que era, apenas, coisa de sua cabeça.

Aquele sonho mexia tanto com ela...

Eram todas as noites, e ela não fazia noção de quem poderia ser aqueles que o protagonizavam. Havia a mulher tão diferente, com uma beleza simples e exuberante, mas que, quando perto do homem, tornava-se algo sensual e vibrante, totalmente maculado.

E o Homem...

Ela sentia algo muito... Estranho, quando o via nos sonhos. Ele a mirava, ela sentia aquele olhar sobre si, como se ela fosse a tal Sakura, porém era ao nome da outra que ele acompanhava as palavras de amor. E isso, de alguma forma, a incomodava.

Estaria ela ficando louca?

Talvez, ainda mais por, agora, passar, praticamente, todo o seu dia pensando no misterioso homem, de olhos repletos de trevas... Mas, mesmo assim, que tinha algo que lhe seduzia e arrebatava, fazendo-a ansiar por mais.

Sentiu uma sensação diferente, mas, agora, já bem conhecida por si nos últimos meses, e não pôde deixar de se sentir suja e pecadora. Ela estava excitada e por um homem que não conhecia e, ainda, havia trevas em si. Mas não conseguia evitar, ainda mais quando fechava os olhos e podia sentir todo os toques e beijos impudicos que ele lhe dava, mesmo que indiretamente, no sonho.

Fechou os olhos e desceu o corpo novamente na cama, lembrando-se com vigor todo o sonho. O cheiro, a voz, o toque, o olhar...

_ Hinata...

Ela estava concentrada demais e arrepiou-se ao escutar o sussurro tão perto de si, e com aquela voz. Tão... Perto? Abriu os olhos novamente e sentou-se, respirando fundo e olhando, alarmada, ao redor do quarto que estava.

Não havia ninguém ali, mas ela escutara... Alguém, ou melhor... Ele.

Ah, e toda vez que a tal Sakura estava para lhe revelar o nome daquele homem que tanto mexia consigo, ela acordava!

Já estava ficando revoltada!

Custava saber o nome do mesmo? Acordar logo depois que sua curiosidade sumisse?

_ Ah, vamos, Hinata! Ignora tudo isso! Já está na hora de levantar!

A menina de aparência frágil se levantou e se pôs de pé ao lado da cama. Dobrou o lençol e alcançou, em seguida, o travesseiro, logo os colocando em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Puxou o tecido que cobria seu quarto, logo sentindo o frio da madrugada lhe adornar o corpo, fazendo-a arrepiar.

Olhou ao redor da aldeia, notando não ter ninguém ali, senão ela. Todas as cabanas estavam fechadas, pois, claro, era madrugada. Porém para ela já era mais do que na hora de acordar. Não conseguia dormir e, se continuasse naquela de tentar dormir, acabaria por voltar a sonhar com o que tanto lhe atormentava nos últimos meses.

As cabanas eram organizadas em uma posição circular, rodeando a grande fogueira que, todas as noites, em ritual da crença de seu povo, a anciã da aldeia acendia e ditava as palavras para renovar as energias espirituais do povo. Logo, ao redor do circulo central das cabanas, havia mais outro e, por sobre esse, outro, também. Era uma aldeia com uma grande população _Lammiana_.

A passos lentos, andou pelas pequenas frestas que havia entre uma cabana e outra, sentindo o solo calcário lhe incomodar a sola do pé. Mas não se importava, gostava de sentir a natureza e manter contato com a Grande Mãe àquela hora da noite. Era calmo e lhe dava paz, além da concentração tão boa que havia.

Afastou-se das cabanas e, praticamente, findava nos limites da Vila Lammas. Andou mais um pouco e adentrou a densa floresta que ali havia, onde aquele que não conhecesse se perderia facilmente. Mas ela conhecia, era o seu lugar preferido nas noites de insônia.

Pisava nos galhos com devida apreensão, não queria que lhe descobrissem, por isso tinha que ser cautelosa. Andou mais um pouco, até que pôde suspirar aliviada e, enfim, visualizar aquela pequena entrada rochosa, muito confusa, para não alertar do que havia ali dentro.

Adentrou o local escuro e, após meros segundos, já avistava aquela paisagem que lhe tirava o fôlego. Estalactites desprendiam do teto daquela caverna, nas paredes rochosas algo que brilhava de acordo com a pouca iluminação que a lua fazia ali e, ao centro, um lago com águas tão azuis e cristalinas que era uma visão linda.

Rapidamente, despiu-se de suas vestes brancas e adentrou, lentamente, o lago. Mergulhou totalmente e ficou um tempo nadando, apenas curtindo a água gelada e as sensações que ela lhe causava. Nadou até que chegou a uma extremidade do lago, onde havia uma rocha, que ela se recostou, ficando com o tronco nu apoiado no mesmo, totalmente afora da água, mostrando os seios nus e fartos, a barriga lisa e a curvatura da cintura bem feita. A única coisa que estava imersa era seu ventre e pernas. Porém lá ela poderia ficar assim, pois ninguém entrava lá, ninguém conhecia aquele recanto tão puro e calmante, apenas ela.

Fechou os olhos e relaxou ao máximo que pôde. Sentiu a energia a consumindo, igualmente como no sonho. Ela conseguia sentir as vibrações que o solo fazia quando algum animal se mexia na densa floresta, as gotículas que caiam naquele lago e, ainda, toda a comunicação da natureza. Estava maravilhada e entretida, até que, repentinamente, lhe veio á mente aqueles olhos negros avermelhados. Ela estremeceu, porém não saiu de seu estado de torpor. Imaginou-o e sentiu algo se mover ao seu redor, logo um calor se aproximar de si.

Pôde sentir, também, o toque que ela reconheceu ser dele e, assim, um gemido escapou-lhe dos lábios. Ela sentiu o cheiro pungente e, ainda, o coração do mesmo batendo tão perto de si.

A impossibilidade da situação lhe martelava a mente, porém ela queria o sentir e, principalmente, saber seu nome. Seus lábios foram cobertos lentamente, até que houvera um afastamento abrupto e uma voz, carregada, em seu ouvido.

_ Hinata...

Ela arregalou os olhos perolados e mal acreditou em quem estava ali, a sua frente. O corpo tremeu e o coração disparou. Não podia ser! Recobrou a consciência e, ainda alarmada, indagou:

_ Q-quem é você?

* * *

_**N/A:** Gostaram? Sim? Não?_  
_Espero que sim!_  
_Bem, só continuo se ganhar review... Preciso saber da opinião de vocês a respeito da fic ^o^_  
_Só relembrando aqui, a fic será atualizada de três em três dias, pois já está completinha! Mas, só depende de vocês, agora!_  
_Bem, quem será que é a Virgem? E quem será que é a pessoa que a Hina vira no final? Será o Itachi? Ou outra pessoa? Ah, e quem é o ser dos sonhos? Hummm... Vamos ficar sabendo no próximo capítulo! Que será postado somente com reviews!_  
_Eu sei que ficou super confuso esse prólogo, porém no próximo capítulo muito coisa será esclarecida._  
_As divindades serão mais explicadas nos capítulos posteriores, porém no próximo já dará para ter uma noção._  
_É isso, minna!_  
_Beijos da Ni e reviews!_  
_Ja ne ^.~_


End file.
